Lurking Darkness
by Mining300
Summary: The Tenno are warriors that use skill from the past and the future. They control the power of the warframes. But with all the skill and power they have can they survive a new threat?
1. The Tenno

The Corpus surveyed the compound marching in their trademark suits. They were everywhere protecting a small package for Alad V. A corpus soldier stopped at the edge of a corner and checked his shields. They were full. He walked around the corner other Corpus soldiers heard several sounds a muffled scream and silence. A stronger, taller Corpus Tech and two smaller Corpus crewmen walked towards the Corner.

The two crewmen fell limp before the Corpus soldiers in the area and then the Tech flew unexpectedly into the wall. He slid down the wall . . . dead. Suddenly Ash appeared out of nowhere holding duel heat-swords. Several Corpus raised their guns and Banshee dropped from the ceiling and quickly waved her hands in a sonic attack causing some of the corpus to fly back into others knocking a percentage of the Corpus to the ground.

Several Corpus looked at the fight from the second platform. A Corpus Tech nodded and several Corpus crewmen pulled out a large device that looked similar to a cannon but had some kind of Orokin technology attached to it. The Tech nodded. "Tite ap Tenno." One of the crewmen nodded and suddenly felt a little . . . strange and confused. He shook his head and his mind took an alternate course hitting a series of codes into the machine. The Tech turned around to see the machine overloading. "To! Toop! Ip'y joitj po tpoj!" The machine blew up killing those Corpus. Nyx, who was above, jumped down and looked around.

Nyx turned around to see Excalibur slicing his was threw some Corpus crewmen with his Skana. He lashed forward one more time before jumping over the Corpus landing next to Nyx. Excalibur pulled out a Braton and started firing at the Corpus while Nyx brought out duel Latos and unleashed their ammo on the enemy. Corpus started to fall at their location and more poured in.

Trinity and Rhino were on the third floor with Corpus bodies surrounding them. Trinity slid her orthos onto her back as Rhino studied the door. Rhino stood up straight and punched open the door. The Corpus on the other side of the door raised their weapons and Rhino stomped knocking them off their feet and into each other knocking them out. Rhino and Trinity calmly walked forward before some Moas came around a corner. Rhino stepped infront of Trinity as they fired. Trinity flipped over Rhino's shoulder and slammed her orthos into the ground in the middle of the Moa horde causing them to fall to the ground. She started to swing her orthos around destroying the moas. She turned to Rhino. "I can take care of myself." Rhino looked towards her. "I know." He said walking past her.

They walked into a room and Rhino shot several Corpus with his Strun before sliding it onto his back. Trinity walked over to a small metal box in the room and picked it up. She nodded and they Ran out of the Room and over to the railing. Rhino grabbed his Scindo and jumped over the railing. Rhino landed on the ground and slammed his Scindo into the metal knocking some Corpus of their feet and Trinity landed softly next to him and pulled out her orthos. Excalibur and Nyx landed next to Rhino on the other side and raised their weapons. Ash and Banshee slid in front of Rhino. "We have it. Let's go." Rhino told the others. The other nodded and Ash threw a smoke bomb on the ground.

When the smoke cleared the six Tenno where gone. A Corpus Tech looked around. "Titp pkes!" With that order the Corpus dispersed and started to search for the Tenno but they would have no luck as the Tenno were long gone.

**Should I include the translations next time? **

**Translations.**

**Tite ap Tenno : Fire at Tenno**

**To! Toop! Ip'y joitj po tpoj! : No! Fool! It's going to blow!**

**Titp pkes! : Find them!**


	2. The Introduction

**I am not going to describe how the Tenno look under their helmets, use your imagination.**

Six Tenno ships whizzed by a large asteroid . The asteroid drifted out of the way to show a Tenno dojo space station. The Space Station was orbiting Mars and almost invisible to the outside world. The Six ships slowed as they neared the landing bay near the dock. The Ships attached to the space station and they exited their ships. They were in a big room with a single door on the other side. Nyx stretches her back. "What do you think the others are doing?" Excalibur shrugged. Rhino Walks forward and opens the door.

A glass full of water flew past Rhino and hit the wall. The Six Tenno walked into the room to see a new Tenno , Valkyr, slash Oberon on the chest. Oberon took a step back and put a hand to his chest. "It punctured." He looked towards Valkyr. "You slashed me! I don't have my helmet on, you could have slashed my face!" Valkyr glared angrily at Oberon. "You should've been more careful on the ground you stood!" She snarled. "I just fixed that!" Vauban Yelled. Zephyr looked at him with a look. "Oh, not the right time? No . . . okay."

Frost stepped forward. "Okay calm down. We need to focus here. Chill out." Nekros walked into the room. "What did you think was going to happen? Do you think that she wouldn't attack you! Did you think that after being with the Corpus for so long, she wouldn't be this, a monster." Valkyr growled, but it was not her that was the most angry. "You dare, Nekros!" Oberon spun around and started walking towards Nekros. "If I didn't know the risks I wouldn't have volunteered to go to her rescue, to help a fellow Tenno. I chose to go, and she is not a monster!" Nekros didn't step back and now they were face to face, Nekros with his normal dark attitude and Oberon an stoic look. "Funny, how the Deer protects the Tiger. The Deer's mistake because soon he will be hunted by the same Tiger." Nekros took a step back and the turned around and exited through the door. Oberon took a deep breath and turned around walking back.

A door opened and Mag popped her head out of the door. "I just beat Loki at Asteroid Prison 2k! Wait . . .what happened? Who's the new Tenno?" Frost cleared his throat. "Mag, this is Valkyr."

**Several Hours Later**

Excalibur, Volt, and Rhino sat in a circle discussing mission Plans. "Okay, so we split into three groups then." Volt said. Rhino nodded. "I'll take the largest group to destroy the Grineer factories on Phoebes." He then nodded for Volt to go. "I will go with a smaller group to destroy The Plague, a Corpus flagship located at Jupiter. " Volt said. Excalibur's lost his focus and he felt a slight pain. He heard nothing and then he snapped out of it. He shook his quickly and his body twitched. Rhino and Volt turned at the twitch. "Excalibur, you okay?" Volt asked. Excalibur regained his focus. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine." "Excalibur we need the majority of the Tenno here to . . . protect our new friend. Me and Volt will take on the missions." Rhino stated. Excalibur nodded and the three stood up and walked into the hallway. Without speaking they separated ways.

Volt energized his Warframe and ran down the hallway. Volt's helmet crawls up to cover his face. He ran by Trinity, who was carrying a box of data chips, and she stumbled and dropped them. "Hey!" Volt continues to run down the hallway but turned around to run backwards. "Sorry!" He turned around to be met with and stuck out arm that flipped him over. "Ow!" Nekros chuckled and retracted his arm. "Loser." Nekros then walked off. Volt grumbled something about dark, hooded, psychotic, demons and then continues to run.

**Outside of the Dojo ( SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCE!)**

Nova sat against the Dojo hull with the Archwing attached watching the stars twinkle and the sun burn. She looked through her helmet into the vast emptiness of space. She knew what was out there but at the same wondered what could be out there and what she had lost so long ago, fore she could not remember. She knew that this was her choice, the memory she had lost was her fault, she didn't need to step inside the Cryogenic Chamber. She chose this.

"HEY! NOVA!" Volt screams flying directly behind her. She screams, obviously startled. She whipped around and punched him across the face causing him to spin around a few times before using his Archwing to stabilize himself. "Ow! Again?" Nova took a deep breath flying up to Volt in her Archwing. "Stop startling me. Why are you even out here?" Volt looked towards the stars. "Would you believe that I'm here to spend time with you?" Nova used her Archwing to back up from him. "No . . ." Volt continued to stare into the stars. "Well . . . you would be correct. You wana go on a mission with me." Nova tilted her head curiously. "Sure, I guess, ok." Volt chuckled. "Ok. LETS GO!" He quickly grabbed her wrist and activated the boost on his Archwing. "Volt, what are you-" The Arching activated and they flew upwards and then Volt tilted and the y wend down towards the Hanger. "TO JUPITER!"


End file.
